


Nothing Is Forbidden

by prescribedpills



Category: Cobra Starship, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prescribedpills/pseuds/prescribedpills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a 17th century assassin, Brendon is sent off to do many things for his group. Now he must face his biggest mission ever, and never would he have thought that it would alter his life completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So Close, So Far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another fic this is super cool!! I'm still working on my other one, [**Where I Belong**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2307311/chapters/5076842), so don't worry, I'm not throwing that one out. But since it is almost done, I have decided that I would write another one!! I've had this one in mind for a while, and I have done quite a bit of research and planning out recently, so in a sense it's _somewhat_ historically accurate, but still not really. Anyway, that was my little disclaimer. The plot's not real, just made up. The period was real and a few of the characters in this have been influenced by historical figures and have been altered a bit in order to fit the story's shape. Thank you guys for sticking around with my other story and now with this one!! You guys are super super super rad.

          _Brendon, do this. Brendon, do that. Brendon, while you're at it, there's a huge list of things I need to do, but instead I'm going to throw it all on you._  They always did it. I couldn't complain, however, because they have been taking care of me for as long as I can remember. But of  _course_ they dumped all of their side work on me, because, you know, I'm the youngest. Not by much, though, but apparently that didn't change anything. Anyways, I've been busy with this one mission in particular for the past two years now, and I'm  _finally_  going to get my shot. Actually, I'm standing inside my destination: the palace. Cutting to the chase, there's the King and his special group of "friends"--to us, they're our sworn enemies--to which he is leader of, and I'm going to end it all in the next few minutes. Nothing will stop me, and I mean  _nothing._

         I ran behind a box as quietly as I could and crouched. He was there right in front of me, and I could already hear them all cheering me on. _My family will be so proud of me,_ is what I've been thinking for the past couple of years. I looked directly at him, but he couldn't see me, his back was staring me in the face. He was talking with someone. One or two people, I couldn't tell. I had my shot. I could end it right now, I just have to keep quiet. Then I noticed, one of the people the King was talking to was looking right at me. All I could hope was that he was not looking  _at_ me, more of looking  _through_ me. But he was not looking away. Instead, he was looking directly into my eyes, nodding every few moments whenever somebody would ask him something, or at least that was what I could understand. I ducked behind the box for another moment, thinking. If he hadn't given me away already, was he still going to? He most definitely knew that I was there, and he should have called for the guards, but he had not. Either way, I looked back up over the box. His eyes went from the King to me as soon as he noticed again. And we watched each other like that for a few moments. This was not possible. It couldn't be. I still had the opportunity to complete my two-year-long mission and kill the King, but what a risk that could be. I had already broken one important rule: to stay blended in. I would be a dead man by both my group and the King's if I was caught. I found myself staring at the man in confusion before I decided to not take any chances and try again some other day, so I ran out of the room and practically invisibly escaped the castle.

         I ran down a few blocks in the streets of Paris, disappointed in my actions. _Come on, Brendon, you're better than that_ _._  I looked around before stepping anywhere near the secret entrance, making sure that I had not been followed back to my second home. I opened the gates and walked through. Upon my arrival, my mentor and leader, Gabriel, had ran down the curved marble stairs to greet me at the front entrance.

         "So? How was it? Did you complete it?" he asked me.

         "I can't lie to you, Mentor," but I did, "I instead completed your little side missions for you."

         Gabriel sighed, "Brendon, what happened?"

         "Well, I got there. Everything was a mess, so I had to go looking through several rooms just to find the key you had been looking for-"

         "Bullshit. What happened to  _your_ mission?"

         And it was my turn to sigh. "I'm sorry, Gabe. I was  _so_ close," I pouted, "but then somebody spotted me."

         "Who?" he had asked me quickly, concerned.

         "I don't know. He didn't call for guards or anything like that, but he just looked at me for a good five minutes."

         "Brendon, you idiot, why did you stay in there for even a minute if they had spotted you? I told you that this mission was not like the other ones."

         "I know, Mentor, but I was curious. He did't do anything."

         Gabriel turned back around and made his way back towards the stairs. "You were lucky this time, Brendon. If you messed up, you would have been in so much trouble."

         "I know. I'm truly sorry. I'll try again tomorrow, maybe two days from now."

         "Don't go tomorrow, it will be too soon. Two days from now, Thursday if you will, will be okay. Friday or next week would be best. In the mean time, Brendon, would you please go find that key for real?"

         I groaned in response.

         "Thanks, Brendon."

         "But why do  _I_ always have to do your work? And Jon's? And Alex, Tyler, Victoria, Josh, Halvo, and Nate's? Why can't _they_ do everybody's work? Better yet, why can't they do their _own_ work?"

         "Because  _you_ get it too easy around here, and my father and I didn't raise you to be lazy. Now, I expect all of them to be done by next week. Don't slack off, kid."

         "Fine," I huffed, "I'll be at Halvo's for a little while if you decide to throw some more things at me." And, as if on cue, Gabe had thrown a key at me. "I didn't mean literally."

         "I know. That's for the underground entrance. At least now you won't have to look for that key you were talking about and being disappointed once you couldn't find it."

         "Thanks, Gabe."

         "Take it easier, kid."

 

         That night I sat on the rooftops, looking out at the palace. It wasn't too tall, but it was a lot taller than most buildings in this area. Tomorrow I'm going back to finish what I had started two years ago. I know Gabriel had told me not to, but I just couldn't help it. Breaking Gabe's orders were what I have been doing since the day I was adopted by my brothers--not real brothers, but my group (although I do consider them as my brothers, as they're the closest thing I've ever had to family). Tomorrow night we'll all celebrate the ending of King Mark's reign of both France and the Templiers. This time it'll work. It has to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's the short little introduction to start off the story!! I'm so excited to share this one with you guys, and I hope you are, too! This one I'm not too sure as to when I'd be posting the chapters. Maybe Friday nights or Saturdays. I'll let you guys know that one soon enough. Until then, keep checking back. As always, comments are very much appreciated, and again, you guys are amazingly rad. Thanks for everything you've done for me so far!!


	2. Défaite en Admettant... Pour l'Instant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon tries again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so hi I'm back again how fun. I've decided that I'll update this whenever I'm able to and whenever I have free time, at least until I finish my other story, [**Where I Belong**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2307311/chapters/5076842). So basically, just keep checking back whenever you want until I announce a specific day of the week, that's fine with me. Thanks guys!!

         I woke up right before the crack of dawn. The streets were still busy, as always. I couldn't get very much sleep, but I'd forced myself to anyways. I had fallen asleep on the roof, too, so maybe that's why. I looked down at the pathway below me and saw some familiar looking faces. I'm glad they're still doing well. I climbed down the side of my house; it's an empty little thing, really. I never go in it. I usually stay with one of my friends, most of the time being Gabe. He's like the older brother I've never had. Well, at least from what I know. My real parents could be out there right at this very moment, giving my older or younger siblings--if I even have any--all of the attention they could give them without me being there. I scoff at the mention of my 'family' whenever somebody asks me about them, but for some odd reason, I don't even question it when I myself think about it. However, I don't care about them, and they most certainly don't care about me. I made my way down the roads, taking shortcuts whenever I felt the need to but not in any rush to get to the palace. Gabe doesn't know I'm going, but soon enough word will get around. That's why I'm trying to stick to the back roads. Jon's going to be the one to rat me out, I just know it. He always does stuff like this to me and I always do stuff like that to him. He's not going to get me this time, however; I've gotten it all planned out. I was a few blocks away from the palace, maybe half an hour or less. I could take the rooftops, which would be faster, but I felt like enjoying my walk. I made a quick little stop at the merchant's store to pick up a few things that I had run out of before I continued on my way.

         Half an hour later, the sun had come up and I arrived at the palace, planning my way into it. The gate was open, surprisingly, but I felt like that would be just a little bit too easy. I looked for another way in. Possibly the window above it, since it was open, but I would just be asking for prison if I went in through it. After all, who knows what room that could be. I stopped and laughed at myself. "Just be asking for prison"? Everything about this mission is  _just asking for prison_ _,_  more like death. I decided to take my chances with the gate, after all, I've been through worse situations and have gotten out of them alive. Quickly, I ran through the gate. Like I said, a little bit too easy. I checked behind my cover for guards of some sort, but still, the area was empty. So I took my chance and made my way towards the doorway down the hall. I turned left and walked down, making sure to keep my eyes open for any movement. Halfway down the hall, I spotted the doorway, and I rushed a little further.

         "You're the boy from yesterday," a man said from behind me.

         Shit. There goes my cover  _once again._ I quickly turned down another hall, stopping just at the corner of it and making sure that I did not show my face.

         "You are after the King again, are you not?" he stated, not moving.

         I didn't reply.

         "Who are you?"

         Still, I didn't answer. I was just looking for another way in with a possible escape from the man.

         "I am not armed, nor do I have any guards with me. I do not wish to hurt you, and I will not even if you give me the option to. I promise. Please come out."

         Like that was going to make a difference.

         "Citoyen, je vais assurer votre sécurité. All I ask is for you to come out."

         He was not going to stop anytime soon, so to save myself the misery of it, I stepped out. However, I didn't take off my hood, I refused to show him my eyes.

         "Merci," he smiled at me. He wasn't as far from me as yesterday, he was several steps away from me. I could see him better now. His hair was about my length and it was brown, yet the style was extremely stupid. Some of it stuck up over his head, but most of it was down against it. He had bangs like me, however, mine were better. He was wearing this dumb outfit, too. It was a long dark brown coat that went a little bit above his knees with the sphere buttons on either side, somewhat resembling the jackets the military men would wear, but instead his was a _lot_ nicer. What were they called... Justaucorps, I think. It suited him, but it still wasn't something you would see on regular men. With it, he was wearing baggy black breeches that went down to his ankles with short boots--again, not something you would see on regular men. Above all, however, he was kind of cute--to a little girl. Pushing all of that side, I slightly laughed at myself. This was the worst trap that I've ever seen. It was not planned very well, and this was such an old trick in the book. I just had no way of getting out at the moment, I had no choice but to stay. So I went with it. "Please, do not harm him in any way."

         "Why should I listen to you?"

         He thought for a moment before taking a small breath. "Do you have a family?" he asked me.

         I locked my jaw and crossed my arms, giving no reply.

         "Oh," he said after a few moments, "my deepest apologies."

         I nodded once at him, giving him the signal to go on.

         "If something happens to him, my family will fall apart. If you have any heart in you-" he stopped himself. He had another thought, I guess, because the next thing he said was almost a minute or two later. "It is too dangerous for you here. Come by my room later tonight and we can talk. The window is open. It is the one above the gates. I am guessing you have seen it when you came in." He smiled once more before sliding his hands into the pockets of his pants. He then turned around and walked away. He had stopped after several steps and raised a hand at me. "Oh, and I am Ryan."

* * *

         The moon was out tonight. I sat on the roof across from the palace the whole day, sometimes resting in the shade below. It was a hot day, I'll tell you that. I sat thinking if I should go or not, it was probably going to be a trap. But then again, he really didn't look like he wanted to hurt me at all. That was unusual, though, most people want me and my brothers dead. Especially the Christian church and Templiers. They are this group, the Knights Templar, and we've been at war for an extremely long time, several centuries more or less. That's why I am after the King. The current leader is needed to be put to an end, and during this time, it is the King. It is not always the King however. I don't really care who it is, I'm just excited to be the one to end it. I looked at the window; the light was on, I think. The sun had went down a couple of hours ago, but I was just thinking here. I'd made up my mind, but I was still debating. I'll go, but I really shouldn't. I got up and made my way across a wire that connected this house or store to the gate across the road. And he was right, the window was still open. 

          I made my way up the side of the building, the little distance between the gate and his window. I grabbed onto the sill and hoisted myself up, swinging into the room. There he sat on a bed--his bed--writing in something. He looked up and smiled when he saw me. His clothes were different now. He was wearing a black button-up vest--which I think suits him a lot better than that jacket--with a white button-up shirt. His pants had went from baggy to tighter, something custom made, I'd guess, since I haven't seen any other everyday men wearing it. Now there were no shoes. And on top of that, his hair was now messy. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

         "Hello," he said, closing the book, "I thought you were not going to come."

         I shrugged and moved closer towards him, "I had nothing planned tonight."

         "Well, in that case, I am glad." He put the book down onto the night table and patted a spot in front of him. "I never have anybody over, at least nobody around my age, so this is exciting."

         "You never get out much, do you?" I joked, sitting down where he tapped.

         "No. My dad refuses to let me."

         "Don't you ever rebel? I do it all the time."

         "No offence, really, but unlike you, I am expected to be well behaved."

         I raised an eyebrow, "But don't you ever do something that upsets him? You must."

         "No. That is more of my cousin's job. You have seen him, I am sure. He was talking with us when I first saw you yesterday."

         "To be honest, I hardly even saw you."

         "Well," he smiled, "here I am."

         And I smiled back. Look at this, I was actually talking with this person like we were old friends. Still, I shouldn't get too close. And then I had a thought. I could use a relationship with a person on the inside to my advantage.

         "You are not wearing that hood of yours," he stated, staring into my eyes.

         Only now I had noticed that I wasn't, and I panicked. That was ridiculous of me. Still, maybe this would gain his trust. There are advantages to keeping it off, too, I guess; now I could see his eyes. They are this amazing shade of brown, nicer than mine. And I think he was wearing a small amount of makeup; a little bit of black lining his eyes. Not very many people wear it from what I know of. I mean, I wear it, but I've never seen it on another man before, let alone woman. Usually people can't see my eyes so I can get away with doing whatever I want with them. Doesn't mean I always do, but sometimes I feel like I'm in the mood. "I guess I'm not."

         He laughed softly at that, which, if I may add, was really adorable.  _Really_ adorable. "I have just realized, I do not even know your name."

         I hesitated for a moment. Should I give him my real name? It wouldn't be very smart of me. "Brendon," it came out anyways.

         "Brendon," he repeated, and I smiled, "well, Brendon, it is nice to know your name now."

         "As it is yours, Ryan," I replied. Ryan.

         He smiled too. "Do you like games?"

         "It depends."

         "A question game."

         I raised an eyebrow, "Depends on the question."

         Ryan laughed, "If you do not feel comfortable with one, then you can just skip it. And, of course, you will get to ask some, too."

         "Let the games begin," I readied myself.

         He thought for a moment, "How old are you?"

         "Turning seventeen in a few weeks," I told him. "What about you?"

         "I will be eighteen in four months or so. Do you live around here?"

         "Sort of," I didn't give away much, "is that makeup?"

         He had laughed again, "Yes. You are wearing it too, are you not?"

         "It was from yesterday," I told him truthfully. "Do you usually dress up every night?" I nodded to his vest.

         "No," he shrugged, "not all of the time. I will sometimes, however. Do you always wear that cloak thing?"

         "Yes. When I'm out. When I'm by myself? No. Do you have any siblings?"

         "No, but I have a cousin. Daniel is his name. He is older than me. Do you?"

         "I don't know."

         "Do you not want to answer that? Because I am sorry for asking if that is the case."

         "No, it's not like that at all. I just don't know if I have any siblings. My group," looks like I just gave that away, "I consider as my brothers and sister."

         "What happened to your family?"

         "It's my turn to ask the question now," I smiled lightly. "How often do you get out?"

         "Outside of my room?"

         "Of the palace," I chuckled.

         "Well," he looked like he was genuinely thinking about it. "Every couple of weeks or so."

         "Are you being serious?"

         "Yes. I would not lie," he told me. Well, that surprised me. "May I ask the question again?"

         I shrugged, unsure.

         "What had happened to your family?"

         I looked into his eyes. If we were being truthful here, I might as well tell him. But the real question was  _why was I telling him anything?_ "They left me when I was a baby. My group had found me out on the streets and have been raising me ever since. I'm the youngest."

         "I am sorry to hear that. Truly, I am."

         "Yeah. Me too." I looked down at my hands now, thinking of another thing to ask. "Who's your family?"

         "Mine, well, I already told you about Daniel. His parents have passed away years ago, so he lives here. And then there is my father. Mark."

         "Like the King."

         " _Is_ the King."

         I'm using the prince. "Oh," I stared at him.

         "I take my mother's last name, however. She passed away when I was little. My father is the only real family I have left, but our relationship is... Something."

         "I'm really sorry for trying to, um..." I was sort of, but not really. Is that bad of me? That's really bad of me.

         "It is alright, Brendon," he smiled softly, "I am just glad that you did not do it. If you do not mind my assumption, I am guessing you are an assassin. One of them."

         "What makes you think that?" I ask.

         "Well, you keep saying 'group'. Then you also said plural brothers and a sister. You do not find much of that. The hood and the cloak. That, um," he gestured to my wrist, "thing. The weapon. And the other ones on your back. It is a safe assumption, I would guess."

         "Your assumption is not exactly, 'safe,' but yes, you are correct," I tell him. It's not like he wouldn't find out sooner or later. "If your father is part of the Order, does that mean that you are, too?"

         "No. I am not. I refuse to be part of violence. I do not like it and I do not think it is right nor just. But that is my opinion."

         "What a king you will be," I smiled.

         "If I even am. I may not want to be. It seems hard."

         "My prince, everything in this day and age is hard."

         "Please do not call me 'prince'. Just Ryan. I do not like to be put higher up than anybody. But I guess you are right. My father says everything is hard and that I have it easy. It may be easy, but it is not enjoyable."

         "My apologies. If I do see you again, maybe it will be enjoyable in the future," I winked at him. Did I mention that I was bad at it?

         Ryan laughed, "Well then, I cannot wait. Have you always wanted to do this?"

         "Do what?" If I was correct, it would be about what I do for a living.

         "Your job." Bingo.

         "I wouldn't call it a job," I told him, "but I don't know. I've never really thought about it like that. I was raised into it and I was never given a choice."

         He paused before he continued, "Would you still do it if you  _were_ given a choice?"

         And now it was my turn to pause. I stayed silent for a moment, thinking about it. I honestly didn't know. Probably. But maybe I wouldn't, though I don't know what else could be done. "Most likely. If you weren't in line for the throne, what would you do?"

         "Well, since we are not keeping secrets," he leaned forward. "I am a musician. My father thinks they are ridiculous and will not survive in this age, but he likes music so that to me is weird. Nobody knows I am, however. Except now you do," he blushed a little, "it is probably insensé of me."

         "No, not at all," I reassured him. "I'd love to hear your work sometime. What do you play?"

         "I can play the guitar. I can also play the harpischord and the organ, but I do mainly focus on the guitar. And I write lyrics."

         I smiled. "That's really amazing. How did you learn all of those if your dad doesn't like it?"

         "I learned by myself. I would sneak out when I was younger to places that had the keyboards. I have the guitar over there, however," he pointed behind me to his closet, "and I am able to play that quietly in here. It works out, I suppose. What about you? Do you play anything?"

         "I can sort of play the guitar and I can also play the organ a little bit. As for lyrics, I'm not the best at it. I still do it though. And I also sing."

         "Really?" he asked, having an idea or thought now.

         "Yes."

         He then smiled, "Sing for me."

         "You may be prince, but I do not take orders from most people," I teased.

         "Please?"

         A knock came from the door. "Son, who are you talking to? I did not allow 'friends' to be over," King Mark could not emphasize the word "friends" enough.

         "I am sorry, father. I was just talking to myself," Ryan had lied. "Well behaved" my ass.

         "Tomorrow I will visit again. Then maybe I will sing for you," I told him, getting up and making my way towards the window.

         "Okay," Ryan sighed as he watched me leave. "Come earlier this time. I will be waiting."

         "What did you say?" the King asked as he opened the door, "I did not hear."

         By then, I had quickly hopped out of the window, lowering myself back down onto the wire and making my way back to wherever my feet took me. Now the streets had died down a bit, but they were still not close to being empty. It looked to be around ten o'clock the latest. Maybe nine. Still, it was earlier than usual for me and I still didn't have anything to do. I decided that I'd spend my night at l'assommoir, the tavern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's Chapter 2!! Thank you to whoever has read my other story and is continuing to read it because that means sososo much to me. Also, thank you to whoever is reading this one because wow is this story completely different from the other one, plot and writing wise. So yeah, hopefully you will all stick around with this one, too!! Again, I'll be uploading chapters for this one whenever I have available time. Chapter 3 whenever!!


	3. "Dead on Arrival"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon and Ryan hang out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all I'm back!! As you may know, I'm taking a break on [**Where I Belong**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2307311/chapters/5076842) for a little while, so you can catch up there if you haven't. I may be posting this one more, but I'm not exactly sure. Feel free to check it out if you want, though. Thanks for sticking around on both stories!!

         I awoke with a sudden push off the bed and onto the floor along with a, "Brendon, get up."

         "Was that really necessary?" I asked as I sat up and rubbed the back of my head.

         "After the first thirteen times it was," Gabe walked towards the door, "Remember, you have to find the other key for me today."

         "Yeah yeah," I waved, "I'll have it by sundown."

         "Great. Meet me at the dock by dark."

         "No problemo, Sir," I popped up from the floor and made my way to the window.

         "Brendon. How many times do I have to tell you to use the door?"

         "As many times until I'm dead. See ya, Gabe," I saluted him as I swung out.

         I jumped the big gap-small if you're me-from Gabe's house to the store across the street. I paused for a moment as soon as I landed.  _What am I to do today?_ I guess the key had slipped my mind at that moment because all I could think of was  _Ryan._ That's fine, though, because my meeting with Ryan had slipped my mind when I was rudely awakened. I looked around the area and planned out my route to the palace. I haven't ever gone there from Gabriel's before, so this will be a little different. I think it's pretty much just a straight walk from here to there by roof, maybe a few turns by road. I'm sure I have some time, though, before Ryan has to do something. So I start going in the direction that I'm pretty sure is the correct one- _Nice going, Brendon, it's the other way._

 

         I hauled myself up off of the string and in through the still-open window. I was greeted by the soft sound of music-good music if I may add-before it stopped.

         "Brendon? I was not expecting you to come so early," Ryan said with a smile.

         "You need to get out."

         "Sorry?"

         "You said you rarely leave this place," I walked towards his bed and pulled him off, "so we're going out."

         "I will have to ask my father first-"

         "Ryan. We're  _leaving_."

         "But how will we get out?" It was cute to me how genuinely confused he was.

         I hopped out the window and steadied myself on the wire, looking at Ryan the whole time. He watched me curiously. "Your turn."

         He shook his head, "I cannot do that."

         "Yes, you can. Slowly, but you can do it. Climb over." He hesitated and looked back at what I assumed was the door before he did what I said. "Now hop down."

         "I cannot balance very well."

         "I will catch you. Hop down."

         He sighed before doing so, and just as I said, I caught him. He laughed lightly and shook his head, "If my father finds out about this he will surely kill us both."

         "That's a chance we've got to take," I smiled at him. "Keep your arms out when you're walking down this, it helps."

         We somewhat hurried down the wire to make sure nobody would see us-it sounds stupid since we were in plain sight, I know, but most of the time people are either looking at their feet or their surroundings, not above-but it was a little more slower than usual to give Ryan a chance to adjust. We reached the roof of the store when I turned to him.

         "Are you okay?" I asked.

         "I am fine, thank you. Where to?"

         "I was thinking that I should teach you some basic stuff first just so we don't waste too much time, but then after we'll head down to the market-have you been there yet?"

         "Which one?"

         "Far end of Paris."

         "No, I have not. I used to go to the one near here with my father sometimes, but then things happened."

         I nodded. "So then we'll go there. There's a garden in the wealthy district, so we can also go there. Then if we have time you can choose where to go. If not, we'll wait until tomorrow."

         "Sounds interesting. Let's get going."

* * *

         "Where are you?" I laughed as I looked behind a bush. "Come on, Ryan, this is the hardest spot you've chosen." I got no response, as I expected, and huffed. "Fine, I give up. You win."

         "And I thought you were an assassin," I spun around as Ryan popped out of the bush behind me.

         I slapped my forehead, "I swear I checked that bush."

         He shrugged. "Nope. You did good for your first time," he teased.

         I stuck out my tongue at him and laughed again, "You try growing up with a group of highly trained killers."

         "Still, I would think that you would have at least once played hide and seek."

         "You thought wrong. My turn?"

         "It is, unless you want to try again."

         "Count to twenty," I smiled. I waited until he closed his eyes before I hurried away.

         I jumped behind a flower bush and sat there. Since I had nothing to do while I waited I watched the sky. It was a nice orange colour, hints of yellow and pink swirling around. And there were clouds. They had also picked up the colour of the sky. Further down, past all of the houses and the shops, was the sun making its bed.  _Wait._ I jumped up from behind the bush and ran up to Ryan. He opened his eyes while he spun around to face me, giving me a puzzled look.

         "Brendon, you are supposed to  _hide._ "

         "I'm sorry, Ryan, I can't play anymore."

         "Oh," he nodded, "No worries. What do you want to do now, then?"

         "Something fast; I have to go meet my Mentor at the dock by dark. I completely forgot to find this one really important key for him today and so I have to go tell him," I sighed. "Guess who's dead. Wait, I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

         "Your secret is safe with me," he smiled. He thought for a moment, "Key to what?"

         "Louis Jettan's cellar. It can't be pick-locked; we've tried."

         "Ah, good luck with that. Louis has been under heavy supervision for the past few months ever since somebody had broken into his base. I am guessing that was your people. Well, we can do one last thing fast since it will not be dark for a little while longer."

         "Sure. I'll bring you back to the palace after."

         "Thank you." The prince looked around the area before turning back around. "Follow me," he said.

         It took us a little while since we took the road this time, but finally Ryan had began to slow down. It was a nice fast-walk, mind you. I would only go strolling through this particular wealthy district when something needed to be done. We approached a garden-like thing, but as we grew closer I realized it was the garden maze. I've only gone here once, but even then I was ten and with Gabe on a 'highly skilled' mission and he didn't want to play around, so it wasn't even fun. That and he was only bringing me along because his father had asked him to. Guards lined the area, which made me a little nervous since we were in plain sight.

         "Why here?" I asked him.

         "You needed the key, did you not?" Ryan raised an eyebrow.

         "Yes I do, but it's here?"

         "Yes."

         " _Here?"_

         "Yes here."

         "Thank you, but we should really be doing this a different way," I told him.

         "What is _your_ plan?" He stopped. He looked sort of amused, but I couldn't really tell.

         "You hide, blend in maybe, and I'll take care of them," I tilted my head towards the guards.

         He pouted, "No killing." I stayed silent as he repeated again, "Promise me. No killing."

         "I won't around you, I promise."

         He sighed a little, although I don't know why. "What?"

         "Nothing. Come along," he continued forward.

         I shrugged it off and followed him, though I was not sure as to what he was doing. The closer we got, the more and more I became confused. What was he doing? Is he insane? As soon as we approached the entrance and the guard he addressed the man.

         "Citizen," Ryan now spoke formally, sternly even.

         "Prince Ryan," he tensed up, "you are not allowed to be here."

         "I have been informed that I am needed on the inside."

         "Well, I am sorry, but you will have to leave. I have received no orders from anybody in command. Rules are rules."

         Ryan sighed and rolled his eyes. He turned around and started to walk away as he finished saying, "It is not a problem, Shane. I will just tell my father that his orders do not qualify as ones from somebody in command."

         "Your father- The  _king_ sent you here?" And then he stopped.

         "That is what I said, was it not?" Ryan now looked at me, "Please, did I not say my father? Correct me if I am wrong."

         "No, you did," I nodded.

         "I had thought so. Good day to you, Citizen. I will make sure to put in a good word to the king-"

         " _Wait,_ Prince Ryan, I did not know your father had asked you to come. Please, do what needs to be done."

         Ryan smiled at him as he made his way forward through the entrance of the maze. "Merci."

         And so I followed along. Until I was stopped.

         "Not him. I can only allow you."

         "My father has asked for  _both_ of us to fix the situation. If that cannot happen, I will be more than happy to get him to come down here. Of course, he will not be very happy about me dragging him out of the palace for such comportement insensé."

         The guard sighed now, "Fine. Go ahead. Just do not tell  _anybody_ I have done this. I will most definitely lose my job."

         "Of course," he nodded.

         I continued through the entrance without being stopped this time. We made our way down a few turns before we got lost. Instead we stood there for a moment before I had a thought.

         "What if he checks with your father to see if we really were needed?"

         "He will not. He is not of the correct level to be talking to my father. Even if he was, word would not get around fast enough for my father to do anything about it. By then I will already be in my room, and you far away from the palace."

         "The palace and the district will be on heavy security by then. We wouldn't be able to get you back without being caught."

         Ryan looked at me with a puzzled look, "But you have done things like this before, have you not?"

         "Yes, and I've made my way through even more difficult situations, but with having you still being in the process of learning a lot of my stuff we will be caught. We might as well run around yelling out who we are. If you haven't noticed, you're kind of an extremely important person and would most definitely be a death sentence to me. You are basically a beacon calling out for people to come and kill me because their first reaction would be, 'Oh look, the prince is with an assassin. He's probably going to get murdered. Let's kill him before he kills our next in line.' People don't exactly want to know how much charity work I do. Sorry. So like I was saying before, we wouldn't be able to get you back without being caught."

         It looked like he was staring straight through me, but he wasn't. "You know what I like about you, Brendon?"

         "What?"

         "You are not afraid to speak your mind, whatever it may be. And you do not treat me like I am anything more than a person. You do not tell me what you think I want to hear; you tell me what you think I  _should_ hear. At least that is what I have picked up in the past couple of days. That is what I find most interesting about you."

         "Just the way I was raised, I guess," I grinned slightly. I looked up at the sky. "I have to meet Gabe soon. I can probably climb up to see where we need to go."

         "Gabe?"

         "The grandmaster."

         "I see. I think that would probably be best."

         I did exactly that. I scanned the walls of green, looking for where we would need to go. Gabe said it would be in a chest somewhere and it would most likely be in a guarded place. I spotted a few different areas as to where it could be and then mapped out our route. I jumped down from the wall before I lead Ryan along. We talked as we walked, hurrying of course, and found out that the first two places were not the ones we needed; however, the third place was. Ryan used the same excuse as before to get through, and after a couple of minutes of arguing we were able to get in. I pick-locked the box before grabbing the key and closing it back up. We left, this time walking out of sight and hopping the maze so that we were able to get to the side closest to the palace. We took the rooftops again since it's always faster, but we still tried to keep low just in case word  _had_ gotten out. Thankfully we made it back to his room in peace, but you can never be to careful.

         "Thank you, Ryan," I told him. I studied the key and then looked back up at him, "Without you I'd be dead by the time I reach the dock."

         "I am the one who will most likely be the death of you, but I just saved your life," he chuckled.

         "Yeah. So you can be the one to take it away," I teased. 

         He stuck his tongue out at me and I chuckled.

         "That's not very proper of you, my prince."

         "I know what proper is," he smiled.

         "Apparently not."

         "I do. You know, proper is..."

         "Hmm, I thought so," I laughed.

         Ryan smiled and sighed. "Anyways, don't mention it. That is what friends are for... I think."

         Friends. "I think that, too," I said.

         We stayed silent for a few minutes since we weren't really sure what to say or do, in my case at least. It felt like hours though, but the sun only started to be replaced by the moon as we approached the palace and was still the case. I found myself staring into Ryan's eyes, and I probably have been for the past few minutes as well. I think he was blushing. I know I was because as soon as I noticed I turned to look out the window, and my cheeks felt slightly hot.

         "Well, uh," I placed my hand on the sill, "I'll see you tomorrow, I guess."

         "I look forward to that," he smiled lightly.

         I smiled back, "Me too." I leaned in to hug him slightly-we reached the friend stage so it was okay now-before I hopped out of the window.

         "Brendon," he called out. I turned back around to face him. He leaned against the sill with his arms crossed and said, "you are cute when you are embarrassed." Ryan smiled before retreating back into his room.

* * *

         "Here's your key. Have fun with it," I said as I tossed it to Gabriel.

         "I didn't think you would pull it off in time, not going to lie."

         "Thanks. I didn't either. I only found it because of-" I can't say Ryan, "luck."

         "'Luck' my ass. I hope you thanked whoever helped you because  _damn_ , I couldn't even find that key myself and I've been looking for it for  _months._ "

         "I did. I'm not  _that_ rude, Gabriel."

         "You can be," he teased. "I'll give you or Victoria the rest of this mission tomorrow."

         "Sounds cool. I may be busy though." I thought for a moment. What was I going to do with Ryan tomorrow?

         "If you're not, let me know," Gabe said. "Why so smiley?"

         "I am?" I hardly noticed.

         "Yep. Have been since you've got here. Either that or I can read you like an open book. What's up?"

         "Nothing," I shrugged.

         "Who is she?"

         "Who is who?"

         "It's obviously somebody that's making you happy. What's their name?"

         I pretended to zip my mouth shut and throw away the key, but Gabe just used the one I had tossed to him moments before and pretended to open it back up with that. "It doesn't work like that, Gabe."

         "I'm going to find out one way or another. You might as well just tell me."

         "I'll let you find out. For now, don't tell  _anybody._ "

         Gabe wiggled his eyebrows and walked away. That's bad.

         " _Don't you dare, Gabriel._ "

         "No promises," he shouted back before leaving.

         I don't like Ryan like that, so what Gabe's thinking is probably incorrect. From my original plan of using Ryan yesterday to how he'd called me a friend today, things have gone a little fast. I just hope he's not using me like how I was going to use him. The only friends I've ever had were professional murderers, not decently normal ones. I can only hope for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is complete!! Thank you guys so much for reading and remember to check out [**Where I Belong**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2307311/chapters/5076842) if you want since I won't be updating for a while. Have a nice little while guys!! Chapter 4 up whenever I'm able to upload!!


	4. The Piano Knows Something I Don't Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back after a month of busyness so sorry about that. I will be working on [**Where I Belong**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2307311/chapters/5076842) hopefully sometime soon, but I'm having a really bad case of Writer's Block (by really bad I mean almost 3 months of not updating bad) so please forgive me. I have also started to work on [**Sleep Over at the White House**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4019035/chapters/9033352) with [**anobrainpng**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/anobrainpng/pseuds/anobrainpng), so if you want more than this + Where I Belong, then make sure to check that out too!! Have a great little while guys!!

         "What are we doing today?" Ryan said as we jumped to the next roof.

         "I've got some ideas," I thought for a moment, "would you want to come with me on a mission later?"

         "Possibly. As long as it is nothing too bad."

         "No, nothing bad. I have to go back to Louis' base to break into his cellar."

         Ryan laughed, but that confused me, "'Nothing bad.' You are funny, Brendon. That is pretty bad; however, it sounds fun. Would I not just get in the way, though?"

         "Everybody starts somewhere," I shrugged. "We're almost at our first stop."

         Ryan nodded and looked off into the distance as we ran. He pointed to the big building as we jumped again, "That is where I used to sneak out to when I was younger. It is where I learned how to play the keyboards."

         "Really?" I asked. That was a surprise. "That's where I did, too."

         "This is surprising; I never would have guessed that we would have learned that same instruments at the same place." He paused, "Is that where we're going?"

         "You got it," I smiled, "secret's out. I haven't been here in a while."

         "It has been at least 5 years since I have been here."

         "A year for me. I don't think it's changed, though."

         "I do not really remember it at all," Ryan confessed.

         "It's okay, just follow me."

         "Is that not what I have been doing this whole time?" he chuckled.

         "I guess so," I grinned in response.

         I almost jumped the big gap before halting on the edge, almost falling off of the side.

         "Be careful," Ryan watched me with wide eyes. That made me laugh.

         "I've fallen many times before, so it wouldn't have been the first time." I looked across the houses and then looked down. "I would say let's climb down, but I don't want anybody to see you with me, not yet."

         "I cannot cross that, Brendon. It's too wide of a gap."

         "I know, I know. Let me think for a moment." So I did. I looked around again, but still, I did not see any way for Ryan to jump over. I decided to try and teach him how to jump rather large gaps, using the roof as an example. "Ryan, there is no other way to get around," I told him, "but you have two options: I can try to teach you or I can try to carry you on my back."

         "I think I would rather go with the first," he slightly blushed.

         I nodded and moved back to the opposite end of the roof. I then turned back around to look at Ryan. "Try picking up as much speed as you can. And watch where I jump and how I land." He hesitated before nodding. "Don't worry, there are platforms against the side of that house. You know, window sills or rails and whatnot. If you don't make it to the other roof, try aiming for one of those." I then ran as fast as I could across the current roof and jumped less than an inch away from the end. I flew across the air, as silly as that sounds, and landed on the other side with my legs bent slightly. I pivoted around to face Ryan and said, "Almost as if you're crouching."

         "But what if I fall?" he asked.

         I should've taught him how to fall when I taught him how to climb. "Uh," I scratched my head, "you won't. Just try it." He shook his head. "Fine," I sighed, "if you fall, all out have to do is crouch when your legs hit the ground, place your left arm slightly out in front of you, and roll almost over your right shoulder. When you're about to get back up, you take your left arm and push yourself back up with support from your right arm as well. So like this," I practiced on the roof instead of jumping onto the ground. "I'll teach you more about it later. Now try jumping or I'm coming back over there to carry you," I threatened.

         "Fine, fine. I will do it."

         "Great. I'll catch you if I need to."

         Ryan nodded and moved back to the end of the roof. He looked over at the very edge where I landed on and hesitated. "Remember, don't be scared. Do it without thinking," I told him. And he did it in one swift movement. I smiled as he jumped over to the side where I was at, and quickly pulled him forward since he landed on the edge, causing me to hug him.

         "I am not going to lie to you, but I thought I was going to die," he laughed breathily.

         I smiled, "I don't think you would've died from this height. I would never make you do anything if there even was the slightest chance."

         "Yeah yeah," he breathed in, smiling back, "I am never doing that again."

         "Yeah you are," I chuckled.

         "Great," he sighed.

         He still felt a little tense as he took in more big breaths, so I squeezed him lightly for reassurance, "You're fine, don't worry, you're okay."

         Ryan breathed out and looked into my eyes. "Can we move away from the edge?" he slightly laughed.

         I looked behind him and nodded, pulled away, and walked forward. "Come on, we've still got a little way to go."

 

         We swung in through the window of the chapel, landing on the dark wooden floor of the upstairs area. I pulled down my hood since it was now just the two of us. "Why the window?" Ryan asked as he dusted his vest off.

         "People. And plus the window is more fun," I smiled. "It should be over there if I still remember correctly," I muttered to myself. I started walking to the right and Ryan quickly followed behind. We exited the room and entered into another, the organ sitting there, dusty and neglected. I looked for a cloth of some sort and dusted it off before sitting down. Ryan sat beside me and smiled. "What?" I asked.

         "Sing for me."

         I sighed, "Only if you play for me."

         "Deal," he nodded, still smiling. He placed his fingers on the keys and started to play something I did not recognize. Maybe this was one of his song? How do I sing to one of his songs? While I was thinking, I watched him concentrate on what he was doing. This went on for a minute or so until he stopped. "You are not singing," he pouted.

         "Sorry, sorry," I said fast. "I have no idea what to sing for you. None."

         "Hmm," Ryan thought for a moment. "I have got an idea."

         "What?" I asked him.

         "It is a surprise. You will see soon enough," instead he got back to playing whatever he was playing. It was  _really_ good considering he hadn't played in a few years. I listened in awe as the climax of the song came along and grew louder and louder. I couldn't help but smile, which I guess Ryan noticed because he smiled at me, too. Unfortunately the song came to an end and turned to me. "Your turn."

         Now this, this was easy. I didn't have to think about anything on the spot, I already knew what song to play for Ryan. It was a song I wrote when I was not feeling like myself a few months back. Some things let to another between me and my brothers and sister that caused my to live on my own for a little while; I made quite a few bad decisions during that time, but I wasn't going to tell him that. I wrote this at another perish across town, closer to where I lived, and I really enjoyed how it came out. There were lyrics to this, but I wasn't going to sing them.

         I broke out into the first notes, slow and steady, just like they were supposed to be. It slowly grew loudly, more aggressive as the song progressed. The loud music danced around the room, flooding the abandoned building with sounds of being destroyed. I was a bit rusty at it, but I think I remembered it pretty well. After all, this one did hit close to home.

         I finished soft yet strong, the last note echoed throughout the room loudly and then quietly. I let out a huff and then let go of the keys and pedal, the sounds stopping. Ryan just stared in slight shock, still. I was not sure if this was a good or bad thing, but I soon found out.

         "That was... incroyable. Incredible. Did you write that yourself? I do not think I have heard that one before."

         "I wrote it a little while ago," I said softly, looking away.

         "It was really  _really_ amazing. You are very talented."

         "Yeah," I played with my hands.

         "Hey, are you okay?" he asked, placing his hand on my arm.

         "I'm fine," I got up. "Let's go. We've got a mission to do."

         I walked out of the room as Ryan stayed sitting there, watching me. I threw my hood back on as I approached the window. It wasn't until moments later when he came after me.

 

         "Brendon, hurry," Ryan said quietly as I pulled the key out of my pocket.

         "Nobody's coming, don't worry," I told him slipping it into the keyhole and turning it. I opened the door slightly to make sure the cost was clear before I pulled him in behind me.

         I shut the door and made my way down the hall as Ryan followed quietly behind me. I peaked against the very side of the door way, no guards. We poked our way down the base's corridor when I heard footsteps coming from ahead, so I quickly pushed Ryan into the nearest closet and closed the doors on him. "Don't come out for  _any_ reason until I get you," I whispered to him. I made my way up the hall quickly yet quietly and ducked into a room. I waited for the guard to walk past the door and towards the closet where I pushed Ryan into before I quietly followed behind him.

         I promised Ryan yesterday that I would not kill anybody, at least not around him, which made this mission somewhat harder for me than I had thought. Ryan was doing fine so I knew that wasn't the problem, it was the fact that I couldn't defend myself if trouble came around. I grabbed hold of the guard's neck with the crook of my arm and tightened my grip until he passed out and nothing more. I carried him all the way to where Ryan was and opened the closet's door. "Get out," I told him. I noticed his expression, "He's fine." As he exited the wardrobe, I placed the sleeping guard into it and closed the doors.

         We continued to walk down the halls carefully, making sure not to bump into anymore trouble. Finally, we came to one last final door, the door I needed to go through. I reached for the other key in the small pouch on my belt and used it to unlock this door. "Now, when we enter," I told Ryan, "you  _must_ keep as quiet as you can, as low as you can. This is important. This section is heavily guarded, but I know you can do it. If you see anybody coming your way and I don't notice, go in the opposite direction and find some place to hide as fast as you can, don't try telling me or tapping me or anything like that. When I notice that you are no longer with me, I will realize what had happened and I will rid of the situation and find you. You do not risk your life under _any_ circumstances. This means no checking to see if the coast is clear. We are going to find Louis' study, and then I will tell you exactly what to find. Is that understood?" Ryan nodded and I slipped the key into the lock and turned it.

         I opened the door just a sliver and made sure nobody was around before we entered in. I crouched down and Ryan did the same, watching my every move.  _No pressure._ We made our way into a big, lit room filled with furniture and people, I pointed behind a couch so Ryan knew where to go. I looked in front of both ends of the couch, mapping out where our best course would be. I waved my fingers for Ryan to follow me. I very  _very_  quietly whispered into his ear, "We're going to run to that table. Stay this low and quiet. Watch me." I pulled away and made sure it was still clear before I moved quickly towards the table. I looked back to the side of the couch and then Ryan before checking to make sure nobody was looking our way. I waved my hand for him to come over, Ryan joining me at the table and I nod, smiling a little. We did this a few more times with different objects before reaching another hall.

         We stealthily moved down the hall, still crouching, and approached another room, doing the exact same thing until we reached a big door. I leaned in to whisper, "I need to open this door but it doesn't have a key. Stay behind the couch until I unlock it." Ryan once again nodded as I approached the doorway to one less mission. I pulled out a couple of my tools and found the ones I normally use for pick locking - unless they break. I carefully and quickly tried unlocking it, but it took more than a few attempts until I finally did open it. It was close, too, because a few times there I thought somebody for sure had spotted me. I opened the door halfway so nobody noticed and motioned for Ryan to follow me as well, closing the door as soon as he got in.

         "Okay," I stood, pulling Ryan up too. "We have to look for a book. It's very important and should have information on the inside about plans or something... this wasn't exactly my mission if you couldn't tell," I laughed. "I think it may have something to do with secret meetings with your father's Order, but I'm not exactly sure. If you find something that may remotely seem sketchy or bad, bring it to me."

         "Easy as pie," Ryan smiled as he walked to Louis' bed.

         "It's not as easy as it sounds," I told him, "it could be anywhere in here."

         He pulled a book out from inside the pillow's sheet and brought it back over to hand to me, laughing quietly at the look on my face. "Like I said, easy."

         "How did... How did you know...?"

         Ryan shrugged, "I overheard my father talk to some man the other week. The man asked a guard I have never seen before to go fetch the book and told him where it was. He was not one of the palace's guards, so maybe he was my father's? I did not think it was something, but apparently it was." He grabbed another book from the shelf about the same weight and size, same brown colour, and opened it up. "It does not quite match the book you needed, but it will do." He slipped the new book back into the cover and placed it back on the bed. I opened the book up and started to read. "Louis will eventually notice, you do know that, right Brendon?"

         "Yeah," I said slowly as I flipped through the pages. He's up to no good, Louis. I must tell Gabe.

         "Do you think he will know it is you who took it?"

         "Nobody has seen us so far," I closed it and put it in between my belt as well, "so I do not think he will know it is either of us, but he may suspect it is my Order. If not him, then most definitely your dad."

         "I will not say a word," he promised as we went back towards the door.

         "Great. Now remember," I slightly turned the knob and cracked open the door, "same rules as last time. Do you need me to repeat them?"

         "No, you were crystal clear. Let us leave, this place gives me the creeps."

* * *

         Ryan laughed as we lay on the rooftops across from the palace, looking at all of the stars in the sky. I couldn't help but smile, almost laugh even. "Tell me more," he turned on his side to look at me, slightly laughing now.

         "Well," I thought for a moment. "This one isn't that funny, but a few years back on my birthday my Order and I went out on a mission. So it was Gabe, my six other Brothers, and my one Sister. Gabe's father wasn't the Headmaster anymore, Gabe was old enough to be in charge, and since his father was tired of the trade he stepped down and made Gabe the new leader. We were going to the, uh, how do I put this," I laughed awkwardly, "the 'whore house' if you will. Sorry. So the man that we were hunting for, he was supposedly hiding there with the Madame of the house and when we got there, Gabe was like, 'Hey, let's split up. We'll cover more ground if we do and he'll have no escape if he knows we're here,' so they were all like, 'yeah, that sounds easy enough,' and so Victoria, my Sister, noticed I was kinda iffy about the place - I just turned fourteen at the time - and she was like, 'don't worry, we'll be in then out,' so I agreed. I mean, I had no choice in the matter, but I just went with it. So when we were all splitting up, I was going to guard the front entrance until Gabe said, 'Brendon, it's too dangerous for you to guard the door. Go look for Robert,' the guy we were looking for, 'Victoria's going to stay here.' I went on my way as Gabe split from me and searched rooms, some occupied, some empty.

         "I was wandering around, really quite uncomfortable. I wasn't sure how I was supposed to knock on the doors or what I was supposed to say or even what the Robert guy looked like. What if people were entertaining themselves when I opened the door? I had no idea on what I would've done. I was just about to bust open my first room when one of the ladies turned me around. She said something like, 'Hey, little man, are you looking for something?' So I said rather nervously, 'More like some _one,'_ and she said, 'She's probably busy with another client right now. Why don't you and I find a little place more... Comfortable?' Then she pulled me into the room beside the one I was going to open," I started laughing slightly, Ryan raised an eyebrow.

         "I panicked as she moved me over towards the bed, so I said, 'I really can't,' and she chuckled and said, 'Don't worry, she was expecting you to come and gave me the pleasure of taking on the job for today.' She pushed me onto the bed, slipped out of her skirt, and then started to take off her corset. I remember that I couldn't even move and I knew that it shouldn't be happening, and I just  _prayed_ for something to happen other than this. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and then whispered something into my ear, but I don't even remember what she said since I was terrified. She climbed on top of my lap and pushed me down. So now I was laying there, and she smirked at me as she began to take off my cloak and shirt, but I just couldn't find the words to say no. It was like I was unable to function, my body just wouldn't respond to my commands. I was hoping it was just a dream, but she continued nonetheless.

         "She continued with some freaky stuff to newly-fourteen-year-old me, and I gave up even trying because at this point it was no use. I couldn't move, I couldn't talk, she just kept going. Then she reached down to 'take off my pants', but instead placed a small stuffed bear on my stomach and just laughed. My Order came in as well and they were all dying of laughter because they saw how frightened I looked, and I don't think I could emphasize it enough, Ryan, but damn was I glad that it wasn't real. And no, the mission wasn't real, either. Of course after, once we all left, I swore to them that I would eventually get them back so hard," I laughed, "I did it in a matter of months, and if I even told you the ways I got them back, you wouldn't  _believe_ me."

         I watched as Ryan laughed even more. He tilted his head and asked, "Do you still have that bear?"

         I nodded. "It's at my house on a shelf collecting dust. Gabriel actually got it for me, so I value it quite a bit."

         "Yeah, value it enough where it is just collecting dust," he smiled.

         "Well, what am I supposed to do with a stuffed bear? I'm almost seventeen for crying out loud," I chuckled.

         "You have a point."

         "Y'know, I used to take that bear with me on missions that scared the crap out of me. Especially the first few I went on by myself."

         "Did you really?" he grinned.

         "I did."

         "That was very cute of you," he sighed, "I wish my life was as eventful as yours."

         "It must be. I highly doubt you haven't experienced a funny moment in all your life."

         "Except for meeting you."

         "I wouldn't say it was funny."

         "I mean, like, everybody in my life is so serious, even my best friend, Spencer. I have not had this much fun since ever."

         "Spencer?"

         "One of my father's guards. I have known him since I was a child."

         "Ah."

         Ryan thought, looking behind me and up towards the stars. "Actually," he turned back to me, "I think one eventful thing has happened before."

         "What would that be?" I watched him.

         "Well, when I was around 12 my father had invited Pete, the King of Italy, over for dinner since he was in town and needed to discuss things with him. Now, my family and I do not find the king very... gentil - nice... Or even friendly, but that could just be how I see him. Anyways, since I really did not like him, I made a plan to, let's say, 'rid' of him that night. I put hair in his soup, stuck honey to his chair. I threw a bucket of water at him, too, and that drove him mad. It was funny at the time," he chuckled, "but then that was when my dad said I was never to leave the palace unless it was under his permission as punishment, so looking back, it was kind of childish of me."

         I laughed, "He might as well just throw you in prison."

         "My room practically _is_ prison," he laughed too.

         "No kidding."

         "Until you came and rescued me," he teased, chuckling as he rolled back onto his back.

         "You better be glad I did, then. I can take away your freedom any time I want."

         "You cannot, it is too late now," he smiled, "and even if you could, you would not."

         "I wish you were incorrect for both of those things," I smiled and sat up. "I think it's time to get you back in."

         "Do we have to?" Ryan pouted.

         "Yes, sadly. I don't want a search party coming out to look for you."

         He sighed, "I guess. Let's go, then."

         We made our way across the wire and swung back into his bedroom. "So, does this mean we will hang out again?" he asked me.

         "Yes, I will see you soon."

         "Not soon enough," Ryan smiled.

         I chuckled, "I'm meeting Gabe again tomorrow by the docks and then I have to stay at the market we went to yesterday all day tomorrow. So no, not soon enough."

         "Too bad," he sighed, "be careful, Brendon."

         "I will be," I sat on the sill. "Until then, Ryan." I hopped off of the window and made my way across the wire. I patted the spot on my belt where I put the book earlier to make sure it was still there - it was. When I reached the store's roof, I went on my way to a special place that I usually go to when I want a new cloak made or need special items that I can't get anywhere else. I reached the special store, climbed down from the roof, and opened the door to the inside.

         "Brendon!" the owner smiled, "It is so great to see you again! It has been a few weeks. How is everybody?"

         "Hey Sam," I smiled back. "It has, hasn't it? Everybody's doing fine, same old same old. How are you lately? Is the shop busy?"

         "Not as busy as it used to be, but we're getting by. So what can I do you for? Does Gabriel need a new cloak again?"

         "Sort of. Not Gabriel. I need a cloak for one of my friends. My brothers and sister do not know them, not yet at least. I need something for them to get around with without having to worry about people finding out who they are. Can you do that?"

         "No problemo," he grinned. "Is it for a girl of yours?"

         "No no," I chuckled. "He's a new friend. He's not part of the Order, so he does not need any special details like I would normally ask of you. Do you think you can have it done by tomorrow?"

         "More than likely. I just need his measurements and then I will be able to finish it by 4 PM tomorrow."

         "Great. I don't have the exact measurements, but he's about 5'10, 5'11. And he's pretty thin. Sort of like this," I made gestures with my hands.

         "Ah, okay. I will try my best. Pardon if it does not exactly fit right."

         "Don't worry about it, I didn't have the correct measurements to tell you so I don't expect something as nice as mine. I just needed something where he could get by with."

         "Perfect. I will have it to you by tomorrow. Anything else, Brendon?"

         "Not that I can think of. I'll let you know if I can think of anything else."

         "Okay then, have a great night. I will see you tomorrow."

         "Bye Sam," I nodded and exited the shop, going back to my home. Tonight I think I'll sleep on my roof again. The sky is nice and the streets are surprisingly peaceful, so I'm pretty sure I will. I just can't help but wait for tomorrow to be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are very much appreciated. Feel free to leave one! And remember to check out [**Where I Belong**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2307311/chapters/5076842) and [**Sleep Over at the White House**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4019035/chapters/9033352). Until next time!


	5. Ryan, and Thunder, and Bears, Oh My!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for 100 hits! Just having you guys read my lame things is great but it's nice to know that some people don't care if it is or not. Thank you thank you thank you! ALSO, happy birthday to the lovely Pete Wentz! I hope you have a great day and that all of your wishes come true!
> 
> Speaking of wishes, [**Where I Belong**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2307311/chapters/5076842) is going to be having another chapter added soon after the three month long hiatus and horrible writer's block! How exciting! Make sure to be looking for that in the next few weeks, before of after exams! Thank you!

         I was about to open the door to the secret entrance when Gabe swung it open. "Brendon, we need you inside. Now." And then I was pulled in.

         "What's up?" I asked while we walked towards one of the curved marble staircases.

         "Josh and Tyler found some info about Mark's next move with his Order."

         "I found information about Jettan's plans yesterday. It probably ties into that."

         "Great. Bring it up during the meeting," we reached the top of the stairs and turned into the big room, what we used for meetings, which also passed for Gabriel's office. "Did you bring the book with you?"

         "Yes I did," I patted the back of my belt. "It was a real breeze to find."

         "And how did you manage to do that?" Gabe asked, a hint of suspicion was in his voice.

         I waved my hand around, "You know, uh, Louis' not much of a book person."

         He sighed, "Was it the same person as the other day?"

         "What? No, it would be too dangerous for somebody that's not like us, Gabe."

         "Come on, Brendon, you have to stop taking the easy way out of everything."

         "Maybe I would stop taking the easy way out of things if you didn't force  _every single_ task onto me-"

         "Gabriel, Brendon, we've had no luck in figuring out what this means," Jon spoke as we approached everybody.

         "Hit me," I said as I leaned forward onto Gabe's desk.

         "When Josh and I invaded the palace yesterday we found this journal in King Mark's study," Tyler said.

         Josh handed me the book while saying, "He wrote all of his plans, past and future, into here." I flipped through the book's pages when I found a certain page that caught my eye. "The only problem is that none of them make sense. Nothing has happened yet, none of what's written down in this book. So does this mean that these were just dead plans that were supposed to happen?"

         "Or were they happening but didn't work?" Nate added.

         "Neither," I said, still reading the page. "They're happening right at this very moment. Right under our noses."

         "And how would you know that?" Victoria crossed her arms.

         "Because I have the piece that confirms it," And I have an insider.

         "What do you mean?" Halvo asked.

         "Yesterday Brendon went to Jettan's base to find his journal. It was going to be a backup plan in case Josh and Tyler weren't able to find the book. To our luck, we've been able to find both the original info and the backup info," Gabe explained to everybody.

         I pulled the book out from my between my belt and my cloak and dropped it onto the desk in front of everybody. I flipped to one of the pages I read yesterday and paired it up with the king's. Josh read the two identical pages from over my shoulder and patted my back. "From what I have found out from Louis' book  _and_ from a source on the inside, Mark has been inviting Jettan over to talk about important details on destroying Italy and taking over King Pete's territory, all the while ridding of our Order and Italy's Brotherhood. If you connect all of the plans together, these two pages importantly, it all becomes clear."

         "So we must warn them," Nate spoke up.

         "No we must not," Gabe interrupted. "We do not need to get another place involved when we can eliminate the problem at the source. We cannot let anybody else know. It'd be too dangerous and risky."

         "How do we know this inside source can be trusted?" Jon asked.

         "Yeah, like Gabriel said, it's too dangerous for another person to know, let alone telling the enemy their plans. Why should we?" Alex agreed.

         "Trust me. This person  _wants_ to help us," I flicked my hand. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Gabe tilt his head. "I will let you all know if any other updates come in. In the meantime, keep digging for more info on the project." Everybody just looked at one another, unsure of my plan. This wasn't the first time they've questioned it.

         "You heard him, get to it. I want at least one new piece of information by sundown Monday. Two days from now. Brendon, hold off on your original mission. We're going to need more information from the King in order to stop this project."

         "You've got it boss," I said as everybody left the room. I turned around and Gabriel grabbed my wrist. I twisted around and looked at him.

         "Brendon, was your inside source the one who told you where to find the key and the book?"

         I sighed, "Yes."

         "How did they know where the key was?"

         "He has connections with people of higher command," I used Ryan's words. "He knew where the key would be and didn't want me to get in trouble so he helped me."

         "And the book?"

         "He overheard the king talk to Jettan. Louis asked one of the guards to go fetch the book for him, telling him where he would find it."

         Gabe thought for a moment. "Be careful, Brendon. I don't want you to get hurt. If anything goes on that's not right, let me know and I'll take care of it in a snap."

         "I know Gabe."

         "I promised my father I would take care of you as if you were my younger brother, and that's exactly what you are to me. So promise me that you'll tell me."

         I sighed. The last time he pulled this on me was the first time I went on a mission by myself. "I promise."

         "Thank you," he smiled. "Now get to the market. You mustn't leave until I relieve you of your post at 8."

         "I'll see you later, Gabe," I waved as I walked towards the big door.

* * *

         I scanned the crowd for anything suspicious while holding the cloak I picked up for Ryan before I took my place here. I had to look for Louis' or Mark's personal guards, but nothing had come up in the past 3 hours I was here. It's almost 7 at the moment, and it's almost dark, then I could go home and have some well-deserved rest. And then tomorrow I'll get to see Ryan again. I had been thinking of what we were going to do tomorrow and I got a pretty good idea of just what it was going to be, but then I felt somebody running into me. That's what I get for being distracted.

         I turned around and grabbed the person's shoulders fast - it's my first initial reaction when somebody bumps into me - flipping the cloak over my shoulder. I almost brought out my wrist blade but then stopped. "Ryan, what the Hell are you doing here?!"

         He smiled brightly at me. "The idea," he panted, "let's go." He tugged on my arm.

         "I can't," I sighed hardly. I looked around at all the people around us, them looking back at me and Ryan. "I've got to stay here for one more hour."

         "Exactly... It's just an.. It's just an hour," he continued to pant. "Brendon, come." He continued to pull me, this time grabbing both of my hands and moving back.

         "Hush, you're drawing attention. You can't do that." I almost forgot about the cloak, but I didn't. "Put this on," I threw it at him. He caught it and put it on over his black button up shirt without hesitation. "And the hood," I added.

         He flipped it up and grabbed onto my hands again. "Now let's go."

         "Ryan, it's too dangerous for you here. Go back to the palace."

         "Oh please," he snarled, "my father and Louis are meeting again tonight if you must know. Both of their guards are there at the palace and there only. If anything, I'm safer here than I am there. Now  _let's go."_

         "Ryan."

         He shrugged. "I guess if you really want me to go back," he started to walk backwards and smiled again, "then you'll have to catch me." And then he ran.

         I groaned and yelled, "You're such a child." I ran after him, forgetting about staying at my post.

         We ran some way before we found our way to the River Seine. Ryan  _finally_ started to slow down, tired, and I was able to spin him around. It was funny that I wasn't able to catch him because he's slower than some people I had to chase down before and could catch them easily, but with Ryan I didn't catch him until now. I wondered if it was because I was too tired to do much running. Or maybe it was because I didn't want to catch him. We stood on the bridge holding onto each other and trying to breath. Ryan laughed slightly and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. We wound up sitting on the floor with our backs against the bridge's stone wall. Ryan pulled something out from underneath his cloak, laying it on the ground beside him. I guess I didn't notice it earlier. I rested my head against his shoulder and yawned. "You're a pain to catch," I sighed.

         "Yeah, well, the pressure on you is really bad when you tell an assassin to 'catch you if he can,'" he laughed tiredly.

         I laughed in response. "No offence, but you're not even as fast as people I usually chase after."

         "Then explain why you couldn't catch me."

         "Tell me about it," I sighed. "So, what's this idea of yours?"

         "The one from yesterday. Here," he reached into a pocket of his pants and pulled out a sheet of paper, "this is what you're going to sing."

         "I'm not going to-"

         He shoved the paper into my hands and picked up the item beside him - a guitar. I looked up now. "Yes, you are. I have been waiting almost four days now. I'm going to play, and you're going to sing."

         "But how do I sing this?" I read over the lyrics. They were really good.

         "I have come up with a melody, but I am curious as to what you think. Go with whatever you think feels right," he strummed a note.

         He started to play a few opening chords and looked at me. I sighed - I found I was doing that a lot tonight. He gave me a moment to think of a tune, strumming singular chords to the whole song.

         "That is the entirety of it. Whenever you're ready," he told me. I had no choice, I guess.

         I raised an eyebrow at how he used a contraction, not really something he normally does. Ryan now played the beginning to his song and waited for me. I listened to it for a moment or two before I tried to sing along. I guess it sort of worked. The first few lines of the lyrics went like this:

 

          _Our daydream spills from my gold head_

_Breaks free of my wounded neck_

_Left a nod over sleeping waves_

 

 

         They were really nice lyrics, but I wasn't too sure my voice was quite the match for that one in particular. The guitar had a soft melody to it and my voice was a juxtaposition to it - a bad contrast instead. I mean, my voice wasn't  _bad,_ it just didn't go well with this. Ryan stopped. "What?" I asked, afraid that he wasn't liking it.

         "You do not seem very into it," he pouted.

         "Sorry," I rubbed the bad of my neck, "I just don't think I sound too well with this."

         "Oh," he thought.

         "Can I hear you sing it? I want to know how you made it sound."

         "Maybe," he shrugged, "why don't you play one of your songs? Or maybe one that you know how to play?"

         "You really want to hear me sing, don't you?" I chuckled nervously.

         "Yes, I do. Here," he handed the guitar to me, "I will play after you do."

         "Okay. Fine." I racked my head for a song to sing. I remembered one song Tyler and Josh taught me last year, so I decided to play that. It was a song they had wrote. "Two of my brothers wrote this for me for my last birthday. It sounds better on the piano since that was originally how it was intended, but I think the chords are pretty much the same. Maybe we can go back to the church another day and I'll play it again."

         "Soon, then," he smiled and tilted his head.

         I played the intro to the song and began to sing,

 

          _He wakes up early today_

_Throws on a mask that will alter his face_

_Nobody knows his real name_

_But now he just uses what he stole on a grave_

 

         I knew this song could relate to me sometimes, but I had only just noticed how  _much_ it could relate to me at times.

 

          _He pretends he's okay but you should see_

_Oh, in a bed late at night he's petrified_

_Take me out, finish this waste of a life_

 

_Everyone gather around for a show_

_Watch as this man disappears as we know_

_Do me a favour and try to ignore_

_As you watch him fall through a bleeding Trapdoor_

 

_He thinks that faith might be dead_

_Nothing kills man faster than his own head_

_He used to see dreams at night_

_But now he's just watching the backs of his eyes_

 

_He pretends he's okay but you should see_

_Oh, in a bed late at night he's petrified_

_Take me out, finish this waste of a life_

 

          _Everyone gather around for a show_

_Watch as this man disappears as we know_

_Do me a favour and try to ignore_

_As you watch him fall through a bleeding Trapdoor_

 

 

         I had a break from singing for a moment to focus on the guitar. I've always liked the song they wrote for me. If they weren't part of the Brotherhood, I'm almost positive that they would've been musicians together. Everything they wrote was just so  _good,_ like they knew how teenagers could be feeling. I just hoped that people hundreds of years from now somehow find their music, maybe then it will make even more sense to not only my age group, but to everybody's. Who knows, only time will tell. I came back in strong.

 

 

_Take me out and finish this waste of a life_

 

_Everyone gather around for a show_

_Watch as this man disappears as we know_

_Do me a favour and try to ignore_

_When you watch him fall through a bleeding Trapdoor_

_'Cause nobody knows he's alive_

 

 

         I finished off softly, and I smiled. I tried to remember the name they had given it.

         "That was amazing," Ryan's eyes were wide.

         "Thank you. They do it a lot better, though," I shrugged, handing it back to him.

         "And this was your birthday present you said?"

         "Yes. Their music is just really good altogether. Maybe you'll meet them someday and then they could show you."

         He smiled, too. "That would be lovely. I did not think that your Order was very musical."

         "My _whole_ family is musical. That's how I learned some things." _  
_

         "I wish my family was as supportive as yours."

         "I'm sure they are, you probably just don't give them a chance to."

         "Hah, just wait until you meet my father."

         "I'd rather not," I chuckled.

         Ryan plucked at the strings one by one with his thumb and forefinger absentmindedly. "I would hope not."

         " _Trapdoor_ ," I slapped my forehead.

         "Pardon?"

         "The song. It's called  _Trapdoor._  I was so oblivious." I laughed lightly at that.

         "It would make sense, what with the chorus and all," he smiled.

         I began to strum a pattern while he held onto a chord. "What's your song called."

         "I am not exactly sure yet, but so far I think it is going to be  _Behind the Sea."_

         "Continue it, please," I stopped, taking my hand back and leaning on it instead.

         Ryan shrugged as he moved his left hand to a different chord and repeated the song again.

         "And sing," I told him.

         He nodded once and I smiled. He was a lot more willing to do this stuff than I was. And he repeated the same words I sang but in a different tune, a nicer one. I think his voice suited it a lot more than mine had. I found his melody really soft as well. He concentrated hard on the guitar and looked up to me every once in a while before looking back down. The hood had left a long shadow down his face in the moonlight, but you could still depict his facial structure which was always nice. I was glad that I did get to see Ryan today; waiting for tomorrow had gotten me very impatient. It was a nice night out tonight, too, which made the already nice night even nicer. Of course Gabe had slipped my mind and I had completely forgot that he was going to kill me - not literally - for leaving my post tonight the next time I would see him.

 

          _The men all played along to marching drums_

_And boy did they have fun Behind the Sea_

_They sang, So our matching legs are marching clocks_

_And we're all too small to talk to God_

_Yes, we're all too smart to talk to God_

_Oh, we're all too smart to talk to God_

 

         Ryan plucked the last chord and turned to me. "That is it. Was it, uh, okay?"

         "No, Ryan, it wasn't okay. It was more than okay. That was beautiful, man. And you wrote that  _by yourself?"_ I asked in disbelief.

         "Yes. I have been working on it for a little while now. I am also working on another one."

         "When will I hear that one?"

         "I do not know," he shrugged, "I am working on the lyrics right now and then I am going to write the instrumental. Maybe sooner than later, but I have been working on it since Thursday night so I am not too sure."

         I took the guitar from his hands and placed it down beside me. "Well, whenever you're ready, just tell me."

         "Without a doubt," he smiled. The silence danced through our ears and the nighttime busyness filled up everything else. "Can I tell you something?" he asked just when I thought the silence was unbearable.

         "Of course," I tilted my head.

         "Well, it is not something important, but it is something that I have never told anyone before. You know, people think that being somebody of royalty is such an easy and happy life. It is really not. If anything it is miserable and hard because you just cannot please anybody. These past few years my father has been extremely busy with Louis and making some plans about something, but he has never had any time to spend with anybody else. I did not even grow up with a mother so I really did not have anybody to spend time with. Dan would always be allowed to leave because he 'was not the king's child unlike me' and I would be stuck just wandering around the palace by myself all day long and all night long. The only person that I have ever became friends with was Spencer - if you remember him. Even then Spencer really did not have time for me even though we are around the same age, and it was all because of his job and the fact that he has to be _very_ professional." He licked his bottom lip absentmindedly and continued. "Only a few weeks ago had I thought that I was doomed to this hellish prison for the rest of my very life, and I really did not want to be part of it any longer," he saw the look on my face, shocked, "no, not like that. I was about to give up  _trying_ to make a normal, happy life and stick with the life that I thought was not going to change. But then I met you on Wednesday, and honestly this has been the only fun I have  _ever_  had in my entire life. I still think this is a dream," he laughed. "I just wanted to say thank you for reminding me what life should be like, and for being the only real friend I have ever had. It makes things a lot easier to cope with."

         I patted his shoulder, "I'm glad I met you, Ryan. And I'm glad that I'm making this enjoyable for you, even if it is just a little bit. Hey, you know, you've actually learned a  _lot_  in the past few days, I mean, you went from the palace all the way to the market  _by yourself._ Not even I did that on my third day of starting. Mind you, I was a child," I laughed.

         Ryan laughed too and just started to say something when rain started to drizzle down. I groaned and got up, picking Ryan's instrument up, too. "Let's go," I took Ryan's hands and lifted him up from the ground before I spun around and started to run. He followed me close behind, the both of us almost bumping into people here and there. We didn't climb up onto the roofs this time since they were really slippery even though  _I_ could manage, but I'll save that lesson for Ryan another day when you can at least see what you're doing.

     We reached the gates of the palace and climbed up the side of the store, onto the roof. We very carefully made our way across the wire - I made sure to not let Ryan fall. I then helped him back into his room and we laughed together. I was  _soaked_  and he was, too. We stood there for a moment or two, composing ourselves.

         "Thank you for the cloak by the way."

         I stuck up my hand, "Don't mention it."

         Ryan had a concerned look on his face. "You're not  _really_  going to go back out there, are you?"

         "Where else am I supposed to go?" I chuckled.

         "Well, you could stay here. I mean, maybe not my room  _here_ since my dad will come in at unexpected times, but we have guest rooms that nobody ever uses. You could probably stay in one of those."

         "It's okay, I'll survive," I smiled at him. "Thank you, though."

         "No worries. If you change your mind you can always come back. I wouldn't mind hanging out with you."

         "I know you wouldn't, otherwise you would've called the guards on me a  _long_ time ago," I chuckled.

         "Yeah, you're right," he smiled. "Do you really have to go so soon?"

         "Well, I don't  _have_ to, but if Gabe needs to find me then he'll probably know where to check."

         "Here?" Ryan asked, puzzled.

         "No," I grinned, "my house. Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow, Ryan. Get changed," I told him as I hopped out of the window and onto the wire.

 

         I arrived at my gloomy looking house. I ran up the slippery steps to the door and unlocked it before I stepped in. I closed it back up and locked it again, the room dark. I took off my cloak and put it on the coat rack, and then searched my way through the room for my dresser. Once I found it, I opened it up and took off my armour, then unbuttoned my shirt to replace it with a dry one. I stood in the wet puddle and did the same with my pants and took off my boots. I walked towards my bed, but noticed my shelf. There sat the bear Gabe had given to me, so I picked it up.  _Not collecting dust anymore,_ I thought and blew off the dirt, dusting it off as well. I flopped down onto my bed and looked out the window, clutching my bear as well. I listened to the sound of the harsh rains falling against the ground, the roof, my window. Tonight was a peaceful night, and I was glad to have it end like this, holding into my small bear, listening to the rain's music, laying in my own bed, and, oddly enough, thinking about Ryan as I drifted off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's Chapter 5! I hope you have an amazing day/night/whenever, and I hope to see you all in another one of my fics (or even this one, anything is fine with me)! Thank you again for 100 hits, it's a nice feeling to achieve. See you all very soon!


	6. Feel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little filler chapter about Brendon and Ryan and such. Get ready for a more important chapter tomorrow!! Also, I _will_ get around to working on the next chapter of [**Where I Belong**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2307311/chapters/5076842) very shortly, trust me. Until next time!

         "Brendon, get up," Gabe shook me. I shook my head, tired and annoyed. "Brendon, seriously, I don't have time for this."

         "What?" I groaned and turned over to face him. "How did you get in?"

         He was sitting on the edge of my bed, and held the tiny bear in his hands and played with it absentmindedly. "Your door was unlocked."

         "No it wasn't."

         "I unlocked it."

         "Figures," I propped myself up onto my elbows.

         "Why weren't you at your post last night?"

         "I was," I gave him a white lie.

         "Not when I got there."

         I sighed, "Fine, I'm sorry. I wasn't there for the last hour or so. Nothing was going on and there wasn't a single guard there all day, so I figured I would leave." Again, another white lie.

         "But what if something happened when neither of us were there? That would've been on you, and there might not have been a way to fix it."

         " _I'm sorry,_ " I repeated, "it won't happen again." _  
_

         "It better not, Brendon."

         We sat in silence now. I thought about last night and smiled a bit, but then also remembered a piece of information we could use.

         "Why so smiley?" Gabe raised an eyebrow.

         "Nothing," I bit my lip.

         "It's that girl again, isn't it?" He smiled.

         "Sort of," not a girl.

         "You like her."

         "No, I don't."

         "Yeah, you do."

         "I  _don't._ "

         "Whatever you say," he rolled his eyes. "Will we ever get to meet her?"

         "Nope."

         "Why not?"

         "Because if you guys ever found out about it you'd never let it go."

         "You know we will one day."

         I shrugged, "Then we'll let that day come naturally."

         "Whatever, but I'll find out sooner or later."

         "If you do, don't tell them."

         "I won't," he grinned.

         "Oh," I almost forgot, "last night Louis and King Mark had a meeting, that's why no guards were out where we thought they'd be."

         "Is that why you left?"

         "No, I found out after." Now this was a genuine lie.

         "How did you find out?"

         "My inside source."

         "Great. I'll let the others know what you found out."

         "Did anybody else find out anything?"

         "Nope, nobody's had any luck. Tomorrow I want you to go to the palace to pick up another journal from the King's study; it's the newer one that he's been using for a while. It's black and leather. Take it only for a little while to show me and then bring it back to the palace. Understood?"

         "Will do, captain."

         "Have fun, kid," he tossed the bear at me and I caught it, then walked towards and out the door.

         I got up and got dressed in a black button-up and dark brown breeches, my usual boots, and then suited up for the day ahead of me.

* * *

         "I will be in my study; do not come in. You know the rules, boy."

         "Yes, father," Ryan sighed. I listened from the wire outside. "Do not bother getting Ryland or Jeremy to check up on me."

         "If I want to, then I will."

         "I will be asleep, and I will lock the door. So there will be no use."

         "That is not up for you to decide. Lydia will fetch you later tonight for supper. Be dressed nicely." And then the door slammed.

         I waited a few moments to make sure King Mark wasn't coming back and then hopped in. Ryan was rubbing his face and huffed out a long sigh. I sat on the side of his bed and placed a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it slightly. "He seems charming," I said sarcastically.

         "You haven't heard the worst of it," he leaned his head on my shoulder, "that was not even bad. It was just annoying."

         "I'm sure he's not  _that_  bad."

         "Trust me, he is. Je déteste mon pere. I haven't a clue why he is like this. He's not like this to Dan."

         "It's okay," I wrapped my arm around his shoulders. "Is there anything I can do?"

         "No, but thank you. But please, be my guest to find out whatever it is he has been doing lately. He's just not himself."

         "Of course." I squeezed his arm, "Let's say we blow this place. Let's do something."

         "My pleasure," we got up and grabbed Ryan's cloak, exiting the palace.

* * *

         We sat on the grass facing one another and picked the flowers that surrounded us. I twisted a piece of grass around the bunch of flowers that formed a bouquet and handed it to Ryan. He chuckled and handed me a tiny clover. "Four leaves," he said.

         "Really?" I asked.

         "No," he smiled, "just three."

         "Thank you," I grinned back. I picked a few more flowers and picked lots of grass. I began to tie them together, picking more flowers and more grass as I needed them. "Why do you have to dress up for dinner?"

         "We usually do, but more so tonight. We have guests coming over tonight; a candidate for my unwanted arranged marriage and her family. I don't really want to go but like he says-"

         "'That is not up for you to decided'," I made a voice as I said it, and Ryan laughed.

         "That is exactly what my father sounds like," he teased as he played with the bouquet of flowers.

         "Why don't you just tell him that it's not what you want?"

         "I have, but he does not care. Not even a little. I'm sure that if Pete had a daughter, my father would be sold on her being my wife. You know, trying to set peace between the two of them. As if that would work," he sighed.

         "Just look at it this way: soon you'll be old enough to make you own decisions."

         "Soon I'll be old enough to take on the throne, too. I'm never going to be free from this."

         I tied more flowers and grass together, starting to form a longer strand, "You can finally make the rules."

         "But I don't  _want_ to make the rules. I don't want  _any_ of this. All I want is to be a regular person. I want to be able to go out without having guards trail me everywhere. I want to make friends. I do not want to have to worry about my family being killed, or my family planning something dangerous with dangerous people. I want my father to stop being a shitty parent, and I want my mother back. I just want a  _normal life_." He looked down at his hands now, "But that's not going to happen and I have to live with it."

         I watched him carefully and spoke softly, "I'm fixing it."

         "What?" Ryan looked up, his eyebrows knit together.

         "I'm going to find a way to get you what I can, and I'm going to fix it."

         "No," he shook his head, his expression softening, "it is alright. You do not need to do anything. You have probably got enough on your plate as it is."

         "They're related, your problem and mine. I'll fix it," I took his hand.

         He looked down at our hands. "Thank you."

         "Anything for you," I smiled. He continued to watch as our fingers intertwined. I didn't realize it, but I did it. Once I had noticed, I pulled my hand away and resumed making whatever it is I was making. "Sorry about that," I told him quietly.

         He looked up. "I didn't m-" he stopped himself, "never mind. It is alright."

         I weaved the flowers through the grass and vice versa. After a few more flowers I got lazy and decided to tie the two ends together. I looked at the ring of flowers and had an idea. "Do I look like one of you?" I smiled as I put the crown on top of my head.

         Ryan chuckled softly, "Like a king."

         I took it off of my head and placed it onto his instead. "Then it should belong to you."

         "I bet I look ridiculous," he touched it.

         "Yeah, you do," I teased. But he really didn't. He actually looked quite... cute.

         "And I was going to say that you looked nice in it," he laughed.

         "Yeah..." I smiled softly and watched him.  _Is this even real?_ I thought to myself.  _I mean, are we really friends? It seems to... I don't know... good? Too good to be true, I guess._ "Is this a dream?"

         "Huh?" Ryan looked a little surprised.

         "I, uh, like this whole thing. This garden doesn't seem real... It's really... nice. It can't be."

         "Oh," he seemed a tiny bit disappointed now, "yeah. As real as it gets."

         It was pretty much silent except for the birds and the wind. "Um, what time are your guests coming?"

         "Around 6 PM. Why?"

         I stood up and flipped up my hood. "I should probably get you back now. It's almost 5," I stuck out my hands for Ryan to take and pulled him up.

         "Probably for the best," he flipped his up as well, keeping the crown of flowers underneath it.

* * *

         "What does one wear to scare off his future wife?" Ryan asked me as he opened his closet.

         I chuckled, "I would say, 'Wear something of mine,' but I don't think we have time for that."

         He spun around, "You are a genius."

         "What do you mean?" I asked, puzzled.

         "Switch clothes with me."

         "I don't-"

         "I'll give them back, I promise. Please, Brendon?" I sighed and unbuttoned my cloak. I threw that to the ground and then did the same to my shirt, tossing that onto Ryan's bed. "Thank you," he beamed, hugging me.

         I chuckled and swatted him off, "Switch." He hesitated for a brief moment and then slowly unbuttoned his. I undid my belt and the button to my bottoms before tossing them onto his bed, too. He did the same and then tossed me his. We put on our new clothes - the material was really weird but nice, something I most definitely wasn't used to - and laughed at one another. He looked ridiculous, but then again, I probably was, too. "Have fun meeting the parents," I smiled.

         "I most definitely will," he smiled and slipped his hands into his pockets - which were technically my pockets because they were my pants. 

         "I'll see you either tomorrow or Tuesday, then," I rocked on my feet.

         "I will give you back these rags when I do," he teased.

         I stuck out my tongue at him and he laughed. I reached up to hug him goodbye and then left without another word. I guess now I could work on Jon's side mission since I had nothing to do, but what's the fun in that? Instead I spent the rest of the day playing pranks on guards around the city and helping Victoria with her "boy trouble."


End file.
